


More than Wanted

by Ormand



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ormand/pseuds/Ormand
Summary: 關於Kurt的生日禮物的事情。本篇於新刊收錄，不會貼上全部，不過不影響觀看。刊物資訊：http://wenboa.pixnet.net/blog/post/43426655





	

Logan從黑鳥戰機下來的時候，已經接近午夜了。

雖然他在接到任務的時候就已經知道他會錯過Kurt的生日，但他心理多少還是帶著點期待，希望這個任務可以提早結束，讓他可以趕上Kurt的慶生派對。一同出任務的X-Men將他們在歐洲任務時順道買的禮物交給Logan，Jean-Paul還特別對Logan擠了擠眼睛，說這個禮物是要給他們兩個人的。Kurt算是個生活作息規律的人，幾乎不太熬夜。Logan走在回自己房間的路上，還在想到底要去Kurt的房間看對方睡了沒有，還是等明天早上再說，就聽到一個熟悉的聲響從天花板上傳來。Logan張開手，接住了從上方落下來的Kurt。後者聞起來混合著啤酒、威士忌、蛋糕、薯片，還有很多像是出自其他人身上的味道。

　　「派對還沒有結束？」Logan算是草草地擁抱了一下Kurt就把對方放回到地上。倒也不是說Logan不習慣在公共空間有什麼親密舉動，只是Kurt兩條腿盤在他腰上的時候容易讓他的血液沒有辦法好好留在腦子裡，又加上Kurt身上充滿著開心愉悅的氣息，總總相加太有可能會讓他當場把Kurt壓在牆上就啃吻了起來。

　　「已經結束了，我在把一些醉倒的人送回房間。」Logan笑了一下，這的確很像Kurt會做的，也解釋了為什麼他身上有那些不屬於他的味道。「還差多少？」「幾個吧，我聽到黑鳥的聲音就先過來看看了。」

Kurt拉近Logan飛快地在對方的嘴唇上啄了一下，用鼻尖也蹭了蹭對方的，「你可以先去洗個澡，如果...」，Kurt有些欲言又止，可能是在猶豫該怎麼開口問Logan等會要不要到他的房間去。不過沒有等到Kurt把後續的話說出口，Logan先動手捏著Kurt的下巴啃了一口截斷他的話，「等你忙完那些醉鬼也去洗個澡，試著在我過去之前保持清醒。」

　　他們沒有同房，Logan跟Kurt依然保有各自獨立的房間，但是他們都在對方的房間裡面留下了點個人用品，像是幾套換洗衣物、戰服，浴室裡面有牙刷、毛巾，床上另一顆枕頭是從對方那裡交換過來的。還有一些細碎的東西，當他們在自己的房裡找不到的時候就會自然不過地請對方在他們的房間裡面找找看。

因為能力的關係，所以基本上Kurt不需要鑰匙就可以進入Logan的房間，但他的確有那麼一把Logan給他的備用鑰匙。而即使Logan也不是那種遇到上鎖的門會選擇用鑰匙的類型，Kurt房間的備用鑰匙他也確實擁有一把。在自己房間附設的浴室洗過澡之後，Logan難得地用上了那把鑰匙，因為以往他都是讓Kurt帶著進房的，這算是那把鑰匙第一次用上實際的功能。

講老實的Logan沒有特別記得當初他們到底是怎麼起頭決定要交換備用鑰匙的。他模糊地記得好像是Kurt送來他忘在對方房裡的幾件襯衫，好像是因為他在吃晚餐的時候無意間提到他似乎得找時間去買新的。當Kurt將燙好的宛如全新的襯衫遞給Logan的時候，也將房間的備用鑰匙一併給了他。Logan當下沒有想太多直接對Kurt說，「這東西我用不著。」

那真的是字面上的意思。Logan不覺得自己會有獨自前往Kurt房間的情形，他思緒直線條地認為Kurt總會為他開門。而Kurt當時的反應像是被什麼刺了一下，雖然掩飾地很好，但是Logan感受到了他的情緒瞬間低落了下來，他才意識自己的話聽起來像是某種拒絕。接下來的事情Logan就可以清楚回憶了， Logan在Kurt溜走之前把人留了下來，他把Kurt收回口袋的鑰匙收到自己的口袋裡面，然後找到了自己的房間的那把，放到了對方的手裡。Kurt還有一點不懂發生了什麼事情，直到Logan吻了他，並且說，「這東西你也用不著，但你會收下，對吧？」

　　Logan洗完澡就簡單套了件上衣跟四角褲，帶著他自己跟其他人交待他要送的禮物就到了Kurt的房間。他用鑰匙開了門，Kurt房間的一張桌上放了他今年收到的生日禮物。Logan把其他隊友要他轉交的也一併放到桌上，但他留下了自己要送的那份，因為他想親自交給Kurt。Kurt帶著點水汽閃現回房間，他看到Logan在打量著他所收到的禮物疊成的那座小山。

　　「好像比去年多了？」，Logan隨意地問，想當作他給禮物的開場，Kurt對此靦腆地笑了一下，「Hank讓學生也來參加派對，他們似乎覺得空手而來不太禮貌。」，Logan有些沒品地笑了一下，「所以有學生喝酒了？」「沒有，含酒精飲料等學生都被敢去睡才拿出來的。」Kurt像是什麼的從禮物推拿出了一瓶還剩下不少的威士忌。

　　「要喝點嗎？」，那瓶酒Logan怎麼想都覺得是Kurt特別為自己留的，想著Kurt即使在自己的生日派對上也還想著自己，心裡不禁覺得溫暖，但又想笑。「或許晚點，改天。」他把Kurt遞過來的酒瓶放回桌上，有些彆扭地從紙袋裡拿出了自己準備的禮物。那Kurt一看就知道那大概是Logan到商店買的包裝紙，上面裝飾的緞帶雖然看起來有些歪斜，但是Kurt想Logan已經盡力了。

　　「謝謝。」Kurt收下那個大約他兩個手掌大的禮物，拆開包裝紙裡面是一個狼造型的木雕。Logan可以從Kurt的表情看出來對方喜歡這個禮物，但是同樣也帶著好奇。說真的連Logan也覺得這個禮物實在不太向他的風格，於是他就開口解釋了。「當地的孤兒院在舉辦義賣籌孩子們的學費，主要都是賣那些孩子們自己的手工製品。我覺得這個會比毛線帽更適合你。」

木雕雖然有些樸素，但不粗糙，Kurt覺得雕刻的人有捕捉到了狼的感覺。「那個孩子很有天份。」Logan抬了抬下巴，「我以為你也該稱讚一下我眼光不錯？」Kurt笑了笑便把木雕擺到了他的床頭櫃上，不過他在他把包裝紙丟掉之前卻發現裡面還有東西。倒出來之後發現是兩條串珠手鍊。且不論兩條鍊子的設計感十分像是小女還會喜歡的樣式不說，Kurt覺得鍊子的長度也不太夠，他甚至懷疑自己能不能戴上。Logan當然接到了Kurt疑問的眼神，有些困窘地抓了抓頭。

　　「我用你的名義給孤兒院捐了一筆錢，一對姊妹知道了以後堅持要給的...」，Logan有些像是在發牢騷地描述當時的情況，說那些小鬼固執起來就跟學校裡的學生一樣難纏，說他都亮爪子出來了她們也沒有退縮。不知道為什麼Kurt完全可以想像那個畫面，他認識的Logan雖然的確粗魯，可是不會真的對孩子動手。Kurt同樣也細細打量起那兩條手鍊。一條的配色是黑色與黃色，另一條是藍色與黑色。「顏色是你選的？」Kurt覺得這個選色別有用心，「正確來說是我指定的，除非你想要粉紅色或粉藍色。」

Kurt笑著把手鍊在自己跟Logan的手腕上比劃了起來，如他所預料的，他們兩個人的手腕對手鍊來說都太粗了。不過Kurt想了一下，就把手鍊掛到了那木雕狼的脖子上。看起來意外地十分適合。Logan陪Kurt多欣賞了幾眼就把人攬到了床上，「我就說你該稱讚我的眼光不錯了，Elf.」

　　Kurt半邊的床是與Logan分享的，反之亦然，所以Logan自然不過地躺在床上留下過夜，Kurt也習以為常地把一半的身體壓在對方的身上，因為尾巴不能久壓的關係所以他都是趴著，或是側睡。Logan的自癒能力讓他就算被Kurt枕了一晚也不會有什麼不舒服的情況。Logan不覺得Kurt想睡了，畢竟那條尾巴還在小幅度地晃動著，就表示Kurt沒有疲倦到會馬上睡著。Logan承認自己是想要多做一點什麼，但是就這樣跟Kurt緊貼在一起有一句沒一句的閒聊的感覺也很好。他說起了這次在歐洲的任務的時候發生了什麼事情，一些小插曲。

　　「下次有一起出歐洲任務的話我再帶你去看那間孤兒院，忘了跟你說那是教會經營的。」「是教會經營的話，我這個模樣他們應該會不太歡迎吧...」Kurt知道Logan的心意，但是他也知道現實有時候並不美好。「你什麼樣子？」Logan反問，聲音聽起來沒有以往提起這個話題時的不悅，但是他將手伸進Kurt的睡衣裡面，用拇指撫弄直至原本沒有什麼特殊反應的乳尖慢慢挺立起來。


End file.
